imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Henson
NAME: Danny Henson AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Danny is 5 ft 6 and weighs 108 lbs. He has a regular body type, meaning not very muscular built but not skinny either. He has been ‘gifted’ with a very pale skin and often gets asked if he is sick because of this. He has rather big eyes to slightly make up for this and he hasn’t had a lot of trouble with achne, luckily. He is mostly seen in just your regular jeans with sneakers and often wearing a hoodie on top of it because he easily gets cold. That is, when he isn’t required to wear a certain costume (work, school, etc). Some girls might find him cute but at school he is definitely not considered as a “hot boy” that many girls would fall in love with. It’s safe to say he looks rather plain and average. PERSONALITY: A very bubbly and bright guy who has two sort of sides of himself. When he’s in a new situation or in a group with strangers he is very shy, withdrawn and cautious at first, asking for confirmation by others and rather insecure. But as soon as he finds a subject to talk about with others and the time passes by he slowly becomes more and more outgoing and if he’s with friends, he is seen as the big jokester of the group with a perverted mind and always having a smartass comment ready to throw at others. Then he’s lively and bubbly and as much as you might hate him, you have to admit he has a fair share of intelligence and uses his brains well. Is there anything besides the ‘shy at first’ that is actually not very attractive in his personality? Oh, definitely. In class he is the class clown who loves to sneakily make fun of the teachers and taunt them a little just because he can. He is known for his very obvious ways of ‘firting with’ girls and he’s incredibly honest and genuine, very what-you-see-is-what-you-get at school, family, etc. Also, he doesn’t believe in sugar coating anything and the word ‘subtle’ doesn’t appear in his dictionary. You can love him or hate him for it. He’s very girl crazy and it might be because he does realize he’s not the hottest boy in school and girls would rather date a hot jock then him and it’s sort of a way to ‘fix’ a might-be-disappointment with a girl he would like. Call it a defence mechanism. He’s very sarcastic as well but as soon as he’s in a strange environment he might change back to a shy boy or become even more obnoxious to cover up that he is slightly intimidated. He’s also very perverted and secretly obsessed by losing his virginity. LIKES: Movies, Dario Argento, Mario Bava, Alfred Hitchcock (his hero!), fake scaring people, pranking, joking around, taunting teachers, volleyball (he’s in the school team but not standing out or anything), making others laugh, hoodies, warmness and central heating, cooking, reading (from books he loves detectives a lot and trying to figure out the murderer before the main char does and from magazines he actually enjoys scientific ones such as Quest a lot). Oh and he definitely likes to check out girls and is incredibly curious to what it’s like to have sex. He loves intimacy and sex. DISLIKES: People who can’t take a joke, uptightness, people being mean just because they can, golf (he can’t concentrate on it), his body type, the gym (he calls the machines there ‘torture devices’), tanning salons (he finds it useless and cancer in a box), girls who wear too much make-up, laziness, being bored. STRENGTHS: Intelligent, funny, flexible and agile due to the volleyball and pranking, he can cheer others up and will always make sure that in a group, no one is or feels left out. Honest, people know where they are at with him, teamworker. ' WEAKNESSES': Not particularly strong or fast, apart from the really scrawny kids everyone can keep up with our outrun him and he’ll definitely need a good weapon if he wants to get out of a fight unscratched. His honesty causes him to hurt people unnecessarily – also because he’s far from subtle. He doesn’t seem to take life seriously and he’s one of the last to sense how bad exactly a bad situation is. He can’t stand cold and it immediately affects him, he’s permanently having a cold in the winter months. He becomes obnoxious and tense when he has to sit tight and do nothing. He’s shy and insecure from himself but covers it up with his loud attitude and it only shows when in a strange environment or with new people. Some of the shy or meek girls might feel uncomfortable when around him because of his pervertedness and his lust for wanting to do it might come and bite him back in the ass later. RELATIONSHIPS: I’d say he has a few friends and he should definitely like someone. Some people would definitely not like him though. FAMILY: Lives with his mother Anna (50), his stepfather Ken (49) and has a stepsister Felicia (11). He also has 2 cats at home. BIO: Danny’s life story could be described as rather troubled. When his parents couldn’t get pregnant as fast as they had hoped and after a year of trying there still had been no result, they went to the doctor’s and after two tries, he was conceived on the ‘medical’ way instead of the natural way. He doesn’t know that much more about it since his parents are rather ashamed of it and only told him because they felt like they had to. Grown up in Canada, but at the age of 5, his father, who worked as a successful businessman, got a golden opportunity when a subsidiary was founded in the USA. So they moved. Still being a kid, it wasn't too hard to get used to America’s ways of lifestyle and laws. With him being too young to really notice but sense a little, the news at the age of 11 that his parents were getting a divorce came as a shock to him and as he went to live with his mother, he had a hard time coping with the new situation and became very withdrawn. He would spent his days in his bedroom, just minding his own business. When his mother remarried, things became even worse, since he just couldn’t take the once again a new situation and became even more quiet at home. But at school he covered up the insecurities about this situation by joking around and being loud, he felt like it was the only way to get noticed since he felt alone at home. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he just felt like it, especially with his stepfather clearly picking his own kid over him and not spending much time on him. One day he just snapped and started to yell at the whole family and his mother decided the family needed some serious family counseling. He has sort of made peace with the fact of a whole new situation and actually gets along with his stepdad and sister now. OTHER: He often plays Wii sports and Wii fit and claims it as an excuse not to have to go to the gym and only have to practice sports at school. His favorite music is the more southern/rootsy rock like Lynyrd Skynyrd, Creedence Clearwater Revival and the likes of those. He listens to them all the time on his iPod.